Just This Once
by suckers love
Summary: Rating is for language and a tad of imagery. A few notes leads to something more.... HD slash ONE SHOT. dont like it, dont read it! no flamesR and R please x]


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Only the plot is mine.  
  
Warning: SLASH! DON`T LiKE iT, DON`T READ iT. No flames.  
  
Pairing(s): Harry/Draco, but it doesn't start out like that.  
  
Just an idea that I wanted out of my head. Well, on with the fic =)  
  
Neither boys bothered to pay attention to a word of the lecture on Healing Potions. Instead, Harry and Draco were passing notes for fun. But it was turning into a pretty heated conversation now just as Draco made a false accusation he immediately regretted.  
  
Draco`s mouth fell open as he read what his arch-nemesis had to say.  
  
~Harry~ You really think you know how my life is, don`t you? I'm gonna let you in on something. You have absolutely no clue. You know what it feels like to grow up in a cupboard without even knowing your name until you turned six years old? You know what it feels like living with fucked up relatives that loathe you? Know what it's like to not even know how your parents died until you were ten? Know what it feels like to be know only for a fucking scar on your forehead? Know what it's like to live in fear of losing everything you love? Know what it's like to lost the closest person to a father figure all because of some bullshit prophecy? Know what it's like for everyone to treat you like you're some kind of freak? Know what it's like to have everyone expect you to be the perfect boy? You know what that's all like? Of course you don`t. Who am I kidding anyway? You've got a fucking family. You could have everything you could ever want. You really think you know, but you have no clue. No fucking clue at all.  
  
Shocked, Draco hastily wrote back his own retort, which I must say, gave Harry quite a surprise.  
  
~Draco~  
No, I can`t say I know what any of that feels like. But, I know what it feels like for your parents to treat you as only an heir and not a son. I know what it feels like for no one to try and get to know you for who you really are. I know what it feels like not to have a true friend in the world. I know what it feels like to have to put a cold act to please your father so he doesn't hex you. I know what it feels like not to be able to trust a soul in the world or have anyone to confide in. I know what it feels like to love the one you can't have or won't love you back. Listen to yourself. You're a hypocrite to think you know everything about me. You don't. Just like you said, "You think you know, but you have no clue. No fucking clue at all." One more thing, my hands are dirtied with some things that could never be washed off. I can guarantee you that.  
  
~Harry~  
I guess we aren't so different after all. No one understands us.  
  
~Draco~  
Bloody hell. Potter, you're right. Maybe we aren't so different after all.  
  
~Harry~  
Hey, just for the record, who? Who is the person you want, but you can't have? You could have anyone you wanted in this whole fucking school. I won`t tell a soul.  
  
~Draco~  
You.  
  
Harry's eyes widened in disbelief. He wasn't sure he was reading right.  
  
~Harry~  
Hold on, repeat that?  
  
~Draco~  
You.  
  
A wave of intensity went through the Potions classroom as silver eyes met jade green ones.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure that you couldn't have me," Harry seductively whispered so quietly that no one but Draco could hear him.  
  
"Up for finding out?" Draco snickered softly as his and Harry's faces came closer, meeting each other half way for a kiss directly in front of Snape.  
  
The kiss deepened as the Gryffindor licked Draco's lip seeking entrance into the other man's mouth. The played a steaming battle of the tongues until Snape cleared his throat.  
  
"AHEM! I WiLL NOT HAVE YOU TWO SWAPPiNG SPiT WHiLE I'M TRYiNG TO TEACH! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES DOiNG THAT IN THE MiDDLE OF MY CLASS! And for that the both you may attend detention tonight at 7 pm sharp. 10 points from both houses for a public display of affection during class!" Snape announced angrily as his face flushed a bright color, redder than Ron's hair. Both boys kept their cool as they sexily smirked. "And wipe those smirks off your faces right now!"  
  
Not wanting to listen to Snape anymore, Harry and Draco walked out of the room with their arms linked, hoping to continue their business outside, not to mention leaving a ton of very shocked classmates behind (not hoping to, but doing that anyway).  
  
"Maybe you're wrong just this once, Draco," Harry flashed him a gorgeous smile.  
  
"I guess I am," the Slytherin admitted just before he crushed his lips into the other man's in the middle of the hallway.  
  
Well, I'm leaving it there. And I'm not writing more. This was just a one- shot thing in my head. Hope you liked it! Review please =) 


End file.
